


What the Child Saw

by VampirePaladin



Category: Suikoden III
Genre: F/M, Old Age, POV First Person, POV Outsider, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8014393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A curious child follows Salome and witnesses a private moment between him and a silver haired woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the Child Saw

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cricket_aria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricket_aria/gifts).



It was a miserable day. The sky was overcast and a harsh wind blew in from the sea, ripping the warmth from every Zexen man, woman and child that dared to venture out of their cozy homes. My mother had sent me out of the house to play. She had a large order to fill and my restless running around was causing more harm than good. I put on my warm, wool coal and happily went outside to run around. I was so young that the cold meant nothing to me. I had a few potch in my pocket and the streets all to myself. Up and down the hills I ran with unchecked energy. A few other children would come and go, often joining me in my games. 

I had been outside for several hours when I saw him. He was an old man with white hair and a pronounced limp when he walked. I immediately recognized him as General Salome Harras. We had learnt about him in school. He was supposed to be a brilliant tactician even though an old war wound had made it impossible for him to participate in direct combat. 

Children are curious by nature, and I was no exception. I left behind my playmates and followed General Harras. He was a living legend. I was sure he was heading to some secret planning session or maybe to meet with some spies. I followed him all the way to the front gates of the city. I hid behind a barrel and waited. I wasn’t sure how long I stayed there but my legs began to grow numb in the awkward position I was sitting. Eventually, three figures approached. There were two men and a woman.

The woman had hair that was white, but not the same type of white as General Harras. His hair was like snow. Hers was like molten silver running out of her hair and flowing down her back. She wore a tunic, pants, and a comfortable looking pair of boots. There was a sword strapped to her side. I didn’t recognize her but she moved the same way that the Zexen Knights did when they weren’t in armor. She rushed to the general and pulled him into an embrace. She was saying something but I was too far away to hear the specific words.

The other two men, one with an eye patch and the other a Karayan, stood back and away from General Harras and the woman. I was very confused by all of this. The woman was young, closer to my age than to his. Yet, they reunited like a husband and wife long separated that still adored each other. I had seen my own parents reunite the same way whenever my father returned to land. After a time the two men approached the others and after some words the four started walking away together. I knew that I had already pressed my luck pretty far, but once more curiosity got the best of me and I continued to follow all the way to a seaside tavern, the one that had the really good fish stew.

I waited a few seconds before following them in. They had gone to a table for four. Never hesitating I walked to a nearby table like it was just a coincidence that I happened to be here at the same time and just so happened to want to be at a table near them. A woman came up to me and I used what potch I had to order a bowl of the fish stew. 

“We still haven’t found the True Wind Rune,” the Karayan man said.

“If the Rune doesn’t want us to find it then we won’t find it,” eye patch man said.

“I wish that I had news to share with you. None of the Zexen Knights have gained a True Rune in decades. None of my informants have passed on any information that would be any help.”

“We did run into Tir McDohl,” the woman said.

“From the Toran Liberation War? I assume he still looks just as young as he did then,” General Harras said.

“Yes, he still looks like a young man,” the woman said.

A large number of sailors and dock workers began to come in around this time. The noise grew so loud that I couldn’t hear any more of their conversation. I did occasionally glimpse over while eating my fish stew. They all had very serious looks on their faces. Eventually, the two men that I didn’t know the names of got up and left the tavern after paying for their food and drinks. I remained at my table until the general and the woman left together. I followed them out. 

The two went to a secluded spot with a view of the sea. The waves were loud, but I don’t think they were talking. They just stood there, hand in hand, looking out at the sea. The two turned to face each other and then kissed. It was a much better kiss than the one from when I saw Shadow Love during the Goddess’ Festival. I could see tears streaming down the cheeks of both the woman and General Harras. I couldn’t help but wonder why they both seemed so sad when they kissed each other with so much love.

As the two left together I stayed behind. I felt guilty, even though I hadn’t been caught. I felt like I had intruded on something that I shouldn’t have. It was something that was new to me in my then twelve years of life. 

General Salome Harras died during the winter. The entire country mourned his loss and everyone came out to watch the funeral procession. I used my allowance to buy a white flower to add to the multitude that was already on his grave. It wasn’t as fancy or as elaborate as the others, but it matched the hair of the woman I saw him with.

I began to spend my days waiting by the front gate. I didn’t know the silver-haired woman, but I felt that she would show up again someday. Three months after the funeral my vigil ended as the silver-haired woman returned with the two men. She looked around. I knew she was looking for the general.

“Excuse me, miss?” I said as I approached. I thought I had prepared myself but suddenly I felt nervous as I approached the group. She looked so much like the statue of Lady Chris Lightfellow, though I had never seen the real person myself.

“Hello, child,” she said in a neutral tone of voice.

“You’re looking for General Harras, aren’t you?”

“Yes,” the woman was clearly surprised.

“He…he died three months ago.”

The woman closed her eyes. I expected her to yell, to scream, to cry. She just put her hand against a stone wall and then opened her eyes once again.

“Can you show me to his grave?” I had never heard a voice that sounded so controlled, but at the same time like it could break at any second.

“I can.”

The two men stayed behind as I led the silver haired woman to the grave of General Salome Harras.


End file.
